


Cassie Watson

by chucksangel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksangel/pseuds/chucksangel
Summary: Cassie Watson always thought she was ordinary girl. That is, until Scythian dracaena attack her, but a hellhound saved her. Of course, a fight never goes down without some disaster, so it seems as though Cassie caused a fire in her gym. Then it turns out her mother has been dead for over a year. The weirder part? Cassie never realized it.Then she went to Camp Half Blood, and her life took an unexpected turn.





	

Okay, I didn't care that I was nearly done with school. I hated riding the bus. If I had another option, I would gladly have take it. I was one of the first stops in the morning, so I was one of the last stops in the afternoon. This, thankfully, meant that nobody knew where I lived. If they did, it would be another reason out of a hundred to make fun of me.

I lived with my mom in a small trailer, with barely enough room for the both of us. I wished that it was bigger, so I could get away from her when she was drunk out of her mind. I was the one who took care of her when she was drunk and could barely take care of herself, since my father was missing. Why was my father missing? I had no idea at the time..

Like always, my ride to school consisted of me listening to my music and ignoring the other younger kids on the bus.

Once at school, I knew something was wrong. I pulled out an earplug as I grabbed my backpack and walked into the prison. I slowly made my way to the gymnasium, where we had to wait until the first bell rang. My eyes landed on the girls that I had been seeing all weekend. Okay, not just the weekend. Basically whenever I wasn't in my house... Which wasn't often, but still creepy. What made it worse was that they were _not_ girls.

They stared at me and hissing to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but whatever it was, it wasn't nice.

I looked away, then back at them again, my focus on their bodies. Like a veil being lifted from in front of my face, I clearly saw them for what they were. They were some sort of snake humanoid. Instead of regular legs, they had two snake bodies that were vibrant green. They had sharp fangs and a forked tongue, which would attribute to their hiss.

I slowly stood up and began to walk away, trying to stay safe. When I got to the top of the bleachers, people began to scream. Before I could begin to run away to safety, the screams turned into laughter. Someone was obviously joking around. I looked, and it was only some of the popular kids that must have been gossiping.

"YOUNG LADY, STOP YOUR DOG!" I turned to see my principal, Ms. Young who was nowhere near young, yelling at me. I didn't have a dog. I looked to where she was pointing, to see the humanoid monsters fighting another monster that was clearly not an ordinary dog.

I replied, "That is _not_ my dog. I don't have any pets." I looked back at her, then back to the fight. The new creature did seem to be canine related, but was much bigger. It was black with red eyes, and fangs the size of my hands. "That dog is the size of an elephant!" I exclaim, my eyes wide.

"What on earth are you talking about, Cassandra? Your poodle is attacking our new students!" she yelled, moving past me to go try to stop the fight.

"I don't have a dog, especially not a poodle! And you _really_ don't want to do that! The new students are SNAKE PEOPLE! Not even _close_ to human!" I cried, blocking Ms. Young's way.

She looked at me like my brain turned to noodles.

I deadpanned. "Use your EYES! She has the body of a snake for legs!" I shouted as Ms. Young pushed me aside.

She began walking down the bleachers, so I followed after her.

That was definitely the worst decision of my life. 

As soon as my foot touched the ground, the basketball court erupted into flames.

I looked at the monsters again, and one of the freaky dragon humanoid’s legs looked like a broken watermelon, because the dog/monster/thing had taken a nice chunk of their legs. Before her death could get more vulgar, she vaporized to dust which was blown away by an invisible wind.The large dog monster ran over the last snake girl as though she was a tank. Then she poofed into smoke too. Yeah, crazy. I know. If you don't believe me, trust that you aren't the first.

It’s said that being burned at the stake is one of the worst ways to die. The fire raced across the ground as I watched the monsters, and my clothing began to burn. Then it was my skin. The smell of burning flesh is not one I ever want to smell again. As the flames reached my hips, I passed out from the pain.

When I woke up, I was mummified. I was wrapped nearly head to toe in bandages and was neatly tucked into a hospital bed. There was a policeman snoring on a chair in my room, and another outside of my door.

“Miss Watson, you are in serious trouble,” the policeman said, who was suddenly awake. “Witnesses say that you started a fire in your high school’s gym, and your dog went savage. Then, when we went home to speak with your mother, we found her dead.”

At this, my mouth fell open. My mother, dead? And me starting that fire? I nearly died in that! I eventually found my tongue again, and spoke up. “How did my mom die?”

The police officer looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “You can’t be serious?” I shrugged and shook my head, which prompted him to continue. “Your mother had been dead for a rather long time, as her body has experienced serious decomposition.”

“Let me get this straight,” I began. “My mother has been dead for a significant amount of time, rotting in my house, and I haven’t noticed?”

“Quite frankly, Miss Watson, that is impossible that you wouldn’t have noticed. You are being charged with her murder in the first degree. Along with that, you are being charged with destruction of public property and the murder of all of those who died in the fire.”


End file.
